Lace's Wish
By The Minecraftian Creeper previously: A Minecraftian Halloween part 2 Next: Frost Burn Chase Summary: Lace has a girl/girl crush on Everest, but Lace is to scared that Everest might be straight. So she asks Zuma for advice, him being the most calm of everyone on the Paw Patrol, and he tells her the best thing is to Everest comfortable around her, and then ask. So Lace asks Everest to go for a walk, but Everest wants to take a walk in North Minecraftia where there is lots of snow, but the only problem is, snow makes water, and water burns Lace because she is an Ender. Will Lace be able to handle being in the snow long enough to make Everest comfortable to ask her out? Or will Lace be a lonely lesbian pup without a girlfriend? Newly Introduced Characters: Denton (From the DanTDM series) (Will be heard from at the end to set the mood for the next story) Vex Hardy Story: Lace is getting ready to ask her first love out on a date. She prepared flowers and everything. But she is fighting in her head trying to debate weather she can ask or not. Lace 1:" Ok. You can do this Lace, just ask." Lace 2:" But what if she's straight, then it would be a little embarissing." Lace 1:" But what if she isn't, it would be a win/win." Lace 2:" That's not how it works, just because she likes girls doesn't mean she 100% likes specifically me. Lace 1:" Ok, you know what, that there, is the talk of a quitter." Lace 2:" Shut up! Everest is coming." Everest:" Oh hey Lace, who are you talking to?" Lace:" Oh heh, no one, just uh..." Everest:" Who'er the flowers for?" Lace:" Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh." Lace's mind starts breaking down, she doesn't know what to say, her lips are dry and she feels ashamed of her lesbian personality. Mabye she should give up. Mabye she just can't. But she really loves her. She doesn't want to give up. She sighs Lace:" Here, you could... have them if you want." She smiles slightley, as Everest takes them, very confused about Lace's unusual attitude. Everest:" Is everything ok Lace, you haven't been yourself lately since the Pumpkin Moon insident." Lace:" Yeah, I'm fine." Everest just walks away. Lace:" Oh man, I need advice." Lace goes to Zuma, because he is the calmest of the Paw Patrol. Lace:" Zuma, I need help." Zuma:" What up dudette." Lace made a chuckle when he called her that. Lace:" Hey Zuma, say I have a friend... who is a girl... who likes another girl..." Zuma:" You don't have to hide it, that you'we a same gender type of pup. My thoughts on that are libewal." Lace:" Do you like boys?" Zuma:" Now I didn't say that, I'm more intewested in felines." Lace:" Creepy, unusual, but very interesting." Zuma:" Pwomise me though you tell anyone else, I only let you know because you told me one of youw dark secwets." Lace:" Oh, so can you help? I really like Everest." Zuma:" That depends." Lace:" What do you want?" Zuma:" I want to know how much you weally like Evewest. Bwick walls are thewe to teach you how bad you weally want something. And I can only help, if you want hew that badly." Lace:" I want her REALLY BADLY. I can't wait too much longer. She is soooo pretty." Zuma:" Ok, fiwst what you need to do, is make her feel comfortable awound you." Lace:" Make her comfortable? But that'll take forever." Zuma:" You have to climb the bwick walls lace, ow I can't help you." Lace:" Oh, ok, what next." Zuma:" After you make her comfortable, than ask her out, and if she says yes, twy to stay calm, and happy. But if she says no, because she is stwaight ow loves another giwl, tell her ok, and ask to be weally good fwiends." Lace's heart sank. "Friends"? How can she just be "Friends" with someone like Everest. Lace looked down. She started to worry, she felt like she might start crying. But Zuma gently rubbed her shoulder, and told her she can do it. Lace smiled slightly, and went to go find Everest. Everest:" Hi Lace, again, whats up?" Lace:" Well I just wanted to know if you want to take a walk outside, nothing specail, just you know, wanna have some girl time with you." Everest:" Sounds great, but I want to go for a walk in a snowy place. Where can I find a really snowy place?" Lace's ears perked in fear, she can't go in snow. Snow is water, and water is harmful to Ender-kind. But she didn't want to blow her chance. Lace:" Uh... well there is a lot of snow in North Minecraftia. W-we could go there. (gulp)" Everest:" COOL!!!" Lace:" Let me just rap up warm." She comes back wearing two thick dog jackets, three pairs of different sized doggy winter boots, and whole bunch of scarves covering everywhere but her eyes Lace:" (muffled) Ok, I'm ready!" Everest:" Do really need so many scarves?" Lace:" Uh... yeah, I get real cold, real easiliy" Just then Lace felt Everest getting less comfortable around her. Lace started to worry. They made it to North Minecraftia, and kept walking a while, even though Lace can barley move. Everest started to roll around in the snow, and Lace just giggle and suddenly a scarf came loose. Lace:" Oh no." Everest:" Come on Lace, roll in in the snow with me!" Lace:" Um, no thanks." Everest:" Aw, come on, it's fun!" Lace:" Um... ok." So she tries to roll, careful not to unravle. But she started have too much fun and she rolled faster, and finally all of her scarves came loose. Lace:" OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Everest saw Lace burning, and she didn't know what to do. Everest:" Lace? LACE?" Lace:" Get me out of the snow, HURRY!!!" Everest carried her home quick. They got to the Creeper Mine. She was scared, she started crying, and her tears fell on Lace, and burned her more. Lace:" Ow OW!!!" Everest:" What's wrong Lace? Tell me! You're scaring me!" Lace:" I... I..." Lace:" I can't touch water." Everest:" Why not?" Lace:" Because I am an Ender, and Enders cannot touch water, or this happens." Everest:" Then why the heck did you agree to go in the snow with me? You could have just said something." Both of them were crying now. But this purple ender acid came from Lace's eyes. Lace:" I wanted to make you comfortable around me, so I can ask you out on a date, because I like you, a lot, and I wanted you to love me. But I was afraid that you prefer boys." Everest was shocked, no one has ever gone through such a trouble for her, but Lace didn't know that Everest too, was actually a lesbian. Everest leaned in and kissed Lace on the muzzle. A nice long warm kiss. Everest:" I'm not straight, Lace. And you didn't have to go through all that pain for me, but I appretiated your company, every second." She smiled and rubbed her nose against Lace's. Lace:" R-really? You mean... you really like me." Everest:" No Lace, I don't like you." Lace frowned. Everest kissed her again. Everest:" I love you." Lace smiled, and enjoyed her kisses, while Everest enjoyed kissing her. Meanwhile though, in a lab, one testificate scientist(Denton), and two testificates dressed in black suits and shades(Vex and Hardy), were planning something evil. Denton:" Hahaha, I have finished it, the Frostburn Flower Freezer Syrum is complete. Now I just need a test subject." He looks at his outside security camera's, and sees Chase walking by with Roselynn, and a jar of peanut butter. Vex:" I think he would be perfect sir." Denton:" Yes, he is. I will make perfection!!" TO BE CONTIUED... Category:Minecraftia